


Alternative Dates

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [92]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Date Night, Fun things to do with your QPP, Gen, Never know whether to use / or & for that, Other, QPP Dukexiety, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:“If I die, I’m haunting you first.” with Virgil saying it to Remus, they're probably doing something stupid like summoning a demon in a graveyard during the witching hour on Friday the 13th, let's be real- and Remy would be a great demon
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Alternative Dates

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> “If I die, I’m haunting you first.” with Virgil saying it to Remus, they're probably doing something stupid like summoning a demon in a graveyard during the witching hour on Friday the 13th, let's be real- and Remy would be a great demon

There were those who might call summoning a demon in a graveyard during the witching hour on Friday the 13th a bad idea. Virgil was one of those people, despite the evidence to the contrary; such as his currently being involved in summoning a demon in a graveyard during the witching hour on Friday the 13th. But hey, it wasn't like he _wanted_ to be there, it had just been Remus' turn to pick their date outing and maybe Virgil had reminded him too soon after their weekly horror movie marathon. And Virgil dearly loved his QPP so he really was never going to say no, no matter what Remus had chosen. 

Didn't mean he thought it was a good idea, though. 

“If I die, I’m haunting you first," he muttered, shifting from foot to foot in an effort to stay warm, and awake. It was April, sure, but that didn't make it a balmy summer night. The temperature had dropped with the sun, and they'd been standing in this graveyard for- he checked his phone quickly- almost fifteen minutes while Remus set everything up to his satisfaction. 

Remus was having the time of his life, it appeared. He was being fastidiously careful in his arrangement of their candles and the salt lines, a bright almost-smile of dedicated concentration on his face that made Virgil's own lips twitch. Sort of worth it. 

The night did, unfortunately, turn out to be a bust. Despite the graveyard setting and the Friday the 13th date no demons appeared, and the only change in their lives came when they met their new roommate the next morning, one Remy DeMonserrat, a polite and charming individual with severe enough photophobia to necessitate the use of sunglasses even in their poorly lit apartment. 

Overall, Virgil thought, eight out of ten; could've been worse. 


End file.
